Banjo Adventures Jr. (Epispde 1-Mystery Kidnap)
by RFG25
Summary: Banjo Jr.'s parents are kidnapped. But how can he save them by himself?


This is episode 1 of Jr. Banjo Adventures please remember to tell me how you like it by reviewing. So remember. REVIEW!!!! Lol ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Jr.! Come to the kitchen dinners ready!" Called Mrs. Banjo. "Ok ma, just one sec!" Replied Banjo Jr. He had an action figure of his father and his hero, Banjo. His father had told him of his many adventures him and Kazooie had. Mrs. Banjo once again called, "Jr.! Hurry up your dinner's getting cold, get over here right this instant!" "Ok, ma let me just finish watching the final episode of Dad's TV show, Banjo Adventures!" "Please jr. you already know what happens at the end your father has told that story over 50 times!" Shouted his mom. "Ok ok, ma. I'm coming." Replied Jr. He rushed to the dinner table and didn't even touch his food. "Jr.! How many times have I told don't play "Banjo-Kazooie for GameCube" with your WaveBird while your eating at the dinner table!" Shouted Mrs. Banjo at Jr. "Sorry ma, I just can't stop thinking about dad." Jr. told his mother. "When is he coming back from his next adventure?" "He will be coming back later tonight." Replied his mother. "Yesss!" Shouted Jr. in joy. He hadn't seen his father in two weeks. Later after he had finished his dinner, he went to his room and turn on the television. He was watching the "Biography Channel" and of course it was featuring Banjo, when a news alert came on and alerted, "This is Live breaking news report from WKRB Channel 25. We have just finished receiving this tragic news that the world famous Banjo has been kidnapped. At the moment nobody knows who was the kidnapper and why he or she kidnapped him. Bob is live at the scene of the crime, Bob. Yes this is supposedly were Banjo was kidnapped reported an old bird who seems rather familiar. Well that's all the information that we have on the kidnapping for now Channel 25 will keep you informed with any new information we get." "Mom! Mom!" shouted Jr. as he ran to his mother. "What's wrong Junior what's wrong?!" Replied Mrs. Banjo in a frightened voice. "Dad has been kidnapped!" Shouted Jr. "What?! How when who tell me what happened!" His mother shouted at him now even more frightened. "Mom, mom, calm down. I don't know who and when it happened but I do know someone who does know." He replied suspiciously. "Who could that be Jr.?" His mother asked. "Someone who used to work with dad a lot. Someone who was always there with him. Kazooie!" He replied solving the mystery about who was the witness of the crime. "Mom I'll be back later I'm gonna find who kidnapped dad and I'm gonna find out today!" He shouted as he ran out the door. "Be back by 10 PM!" His mother shouted at him as he disappeared into the fog of the night. He was out looking for Kazooie's house until 9:10 PM. "It's getting late. I better go home I'll try tomorrow" "Wait." Replied a rather familiar voice. He turned around and saw his shadow. "Don't come any closer and I will tell you were your father is." The familiar voice warned him. "Well okay, just tell me where my father is. That's all I want to know." Jr. said. "Your father is in the witch's lair." The voice said to him. "The witch's lair? That can't be the witch's lair was destroyed a long time ago. There's no way he could be there." Jr. told him. "Well that tells me that you are not as wise as your father. You should know from your father's stories that every world has a secret entrance. What you must do is find the secret entrance get into the witch's lair and find your father. When you get in I will be there." Replied the deep voice. Then all of a sudden there was a large flash and the shadow was gone. Jr. then thought to himself, "That voice was right, the only way and the only person that can save him is me!" He ran back home and shouted to his Mom, "Ma, ma! I know where dad is! Ma?" He went in to his house nobody was home. Then he walked into the kitchen and found a note. It said, "I HAVE KIDNAPPED YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR FATHER AND THERE IS NO WAY YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IS GOING TO SAVE THEM. IF EXPECT TO SAVE YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER YOU ONLY HAVE A MATTER OF TIME SO DON'T EVEN TRY OR YOU WILL END UP GETTING KILLED WITH YOU MOTHER AND YOUR FATHER!" Jr. stood in shock. His parents were going to be killed. And he only had a number of time. "I've got to save my parents if not the Banjo family ends here!"  
  
Well how did you like the first chapter of the first episode of Banjo Adventures Jr.? If you liked the story or you didn't just review this story to tell other readers what you thought about. If you don't have any comments but you do have an idea for another chapter or story just review my story.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Will Jr. get to his parents in time? And who is that mysterious yet familiar voice? Kazooie? Nope you'll have to wait and find out next chapter so stay tuned until next time! Oh yeah remember to review! 


End file.
